Pharoah, Angel, Devil and Whatever You Need
by AN-to-the-G
Summary: Atem has chosen to remain on Earth rather than departing to the afterlife. He's led an empire, stopped a Lord of Darkness, but let's see how he will handle being Atem Motou. (This may be a one-shot or multi-chapter story, depending on reception. Please enjoy and review without worry.)


The days had been difficult upon Grandpa Motou's death. It had been especially hard on both Yugi and Atem Motou. Yugi , for obvious reasons; the old man had practically raised Yugi, after his parent's death when he had been seven. Atem had known a wonderful existence because of the old man. If it hadn't been for his adventurous and playful spirit, Grandpa never would have ventured inside the Namelss Pharoah's tomb, and set him free. Not to mention, the unconditional love and acceptance he had shown Atem, by taking him in when he had chosen to remain on Earth, and allowing him to call him Grandpa, and revel in such grandfatherly affection. Now, both Yugi and Atem had been left one person less than expected. While Yugi and company grieved Sugoroku's coffin and leaving, Atem was more than focused on the after. He was immensely grateful that his paper's had been forged with an older age; he was officially 19 years old going on 20. Yugi's shaking started to intensify that it momentarily distracted Atem from his thoughts. He tightened his grip on Yugi, who was snuggled right up in Atem, almost as if he wanted to disappear inside of his body… like the old days when Atem would pull Yugi in and protect his soul from potential dangers. However, this was no longer possible, and even if it was, there was no way to protect him from this kind of pain. Atem looked down at Yugi, and then looked up (to be honest, he didn't want to look at the coffin if possible) and met Kaiba's intense stare. Kaiba's eyes went to Yugi and they softened up slightly, which caused him to minutely hug Mokuba tighter. Then, he returned his eyes to Atem and they hardened up again; Atem understood what Kaiba was trying to say. Atem gave him a small, determined nod, and gripped Yugi that much closer; Kaiba gave a respectful nod in return. It was an older brother's responsibility to look after the younger one, and Kaiba knew Atem would protect Yugi; He had seen it happening for four years. It was in that moment that Atem and Kaiba forged something stronger than just friendship, there was a camaraderie now. The greatest bonds grew from the companionship you experienced from suffering anyway. Any truly living, and not just existing, human being knew that.

The funeral continued for another hour, as everyone took turns taking some dirt and dropping it on top of the coffin, and thanking Sugoroku for individual memories, advice, and other services. When the coffin was fully covered, people started to disperse. Most gave their sorry's to Yugi considering most still felt uncomfortable with Atem; he was after all a returning person. Many of them had known Grandpa for years, and Atem had never been mentioned. As explained by Sugoroku to a fair few, Atem was never a secret, just not seen or heard from often; Egypt was a long distance away and where Atem was happened to primarily be a desert. After the countless "sorry"s and "he's in a better place," Yugi left Atem's side so that he could kneel right beside the grave alone. It was then that Kaiba swept by silently.

"You know how to get in touch with me." Yes, Atem had nodded back without letting Yugi leave his sight.

"It doesn't get easier, in fact it worsens for a time, but unless you're weak, then you'll surely better his state." Trust Kaiba to find a bitter way to give you advice and a backhanded compliment. If one thing Atem was sure of, it was that he wouldn't lose this battle. Life was a game, and if anyone could understand this philosophy, it was Kaiba.

"You know me Kaiba, I'm the King of Games, I never lose."

"That's exactly why I say it, Former-King of Games." Atem allowed a miniscule smirk to appear. Former, indeed. He must prepare for the unexpected, and take a page from Kaiba's book: control every variable as possible. Playing by winging it like Atem, liked to do at times, was not going to cut it for something like this. He'd have to step it up, he would continue to be Yugi's friend until the end of time… but for the upcoming weeks, months, and maybe years, he'd have to be the older brother… guardian… parent.

Kaiba laid a firm hand on his left shoulder, squeezed, and then grabbed Mokuba's hand, who had been behind Kaiba during their tete-a-tete, and walked down the cemetery. Atem looked back at Yugi, and slowly kneeled right next to him keeping his eyes on Sugoroku's grave while he prepared to make a vow to it when he felt Yugi's fingers intertwine with his. The trembling in Yugi's hand only further resolved Atem. And so Atem in his heart, soul, and head said:

Sugoroku, wherever you have been granted rest, please know that I will take care of Yugi, to the best of my abilities. And I will trade life, limb and soul, if it means his safety. Goodbye Grandpa, and may the Egyptian Gods and other Gods look after you.


End file.
